


Our adventure

by Funlove96



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: NaLu Love Fest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funlove96/pseuds/Funlove96
Summary: Here is a collection of little NaLu moments, written on the occasion of the NaLu Love Fest 2020.Small flashfics set in the midst of the thousand adventures in which we saw our favorite couple engaged.Hope you like it.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Bonus Day 1 - October 17th: Wall.**

  
Title: Tomorrow.  


I look at this _wall_ full of information and pain, and the heart, in agreement with the brain, once again gives me the fool...  
That's what I am, I've known since I wrote that damn letter, and I knew it when I fell asleep at nights and woke up in the mornings with that smile on my mind. I know now, that I watch you sleep placidly on your stomach, with that beautiful smile still curving your rosy lips - you look happy, and selfishly I think it's for my return - and your hair covering your bare back. The sheet prevents me from seeing that wonderful body that I have seen several times without veils, and good, I think inside of me, look at that white fabric that, rightly, punishes me by hiding that sight from me.

I was a fool to think that depriving myself of you would help me not to do stupid things, and I swear to you, I tell you mentally, that I will bring your family back to you. We will rebuild it and you will smile again my love...

Can I call you that? Am I entitled to it?

I don't care, it makes me feel good, and I want you to be happy too.

I lie in this bed, as I did a year ago, and I hold you close to me. You turn and hug me in your sleep, and I delude myself that you could have done so by feeling me next to you. I delude myself, and I will do it until I bring your family back to you. Only then can I expect to confess the truth, ready to accept even a refusal. I can't do anything else stupid, and continuing to hold my instincts at bay might lead me to that, but I have to, at least until then...

I fall asleep lulled by the scent that I have missed for too long. Tomorrow is another day, I heard it, I don't remember where, and it's true. Tomorrow I will start rebuilding your heart, I will collect it piece by piece, and I will make sure I never break it again.

_Tomorrow_...  
I want to be like this tonight.

_Tomorrow_...  
You'll kick me out, but now I want to be this way.

_Tomorrow_...  
I will continue to love you as always, if not more, and I will bring back the smile that I myself pulled from you, too selfish to take you away with me and love you as you deserve for some time.

Goodnight Lu, and I swear, tomorrow the good morning will be really good...

[438 words]

**Author corner.**  
Hi! So, it begins a collection on the NaLu, with which I refer a little to the SinfullyNaLu, whose stories I didn't have time to translate.  
Here is the first fanfiction of this collection. Hope you like it.  
I give you an appointment on October 21st.  
Thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	2. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Last chapter I forgot to put the spoiler alert. Damn me! I'm sorry😔  
> Spoiler for those who have not finished the GMG arc.

**October 21st: Knight.**

****

**Title: Fight.**

You fought, strong and reckless warrior, that feeling that almost drove you to madness.

You fought, unblemished _knight_ ,not to end up in that sweet precipice that attracted you as the siren song does with sailors.

You fought, selfish stubborn, fearful of what would make you the happiest man in the world.

You fought, and you lost.  
You have lost the battle, you have lost her.

You are left with only despair, the only companion and just punishment for what you yourself have done.

You have committed the gravest of crimes. You've killed. You killed your heart, your love, your happiness.

Watch her, now, die to defend your future...

And now that you've seen her, get back to fighting!

Fight for that heart that no longer beats now, and defend that which, broken and crying, embraces the lifeless one.

Fight and rewrite that future that she defended with that life. Create another where she can still live and smile.

Look the man with long dark hair in the face, fight and defeat him. Stop him from finishing what he started, and save her. At least this time...

You are now ready to redeem yourself and make amends for your failure.  
You will return to warm that bed and that presence, alive, with the love that, you have decided, you will no longer hide.

You have seen the future fade, now save the dark present and make it shine brighter than before.

It is your task now, and you, son of Igneel, do not fail in your duty. Not this time, nor ever again in your entire life...

[267 words]

**Author's corner.**  
And here I am with the second fic!  
A little sad I must say eh ... poor Mirai-Lucy, and poor Natsu😔  
With this I leave you, and I give you an appointment tomorrow, with the prompt **darkness**.  
I hope you like it.  
Thanks for the kudos, and thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	3. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoiler for those who have not finished the original manga

  
October 22nd: Darkness.

Darkness... frost... pain...

The heart beats, yet it seems to stop. The soul trembles, yet it seems to have abandoned that body shaken by spasms.

He lays that immobile body on the cold ground. Look at that too pale face once more. He still feels the coldness of that skin, and the demon takes the opportunity to go out, also seized by pain.

She isn't dead, but he doesn't know it yet.

Revenge, pain and blood.

Revenge he will have, even at the cost of killing...

Pain he feels, because his light has just gone out....

Blood that will shed, to replace the beloved one....

He has come before the enemy, once a companion, and now only the first to taste his fury...

But the scarlet-haired companion intervenes, as they are both about to hit each other, and not amicably, as until recently. The fire and the ice stop...

They are hurled away and are ready to return to the attack, both with despair in their hearts, but a squeeze allows them to restrain themselves.

In short, the demon calms down and becomes silent again, for now....

The hands placed on the lap, the slender arms around them, and without doing anything but squeezing them, they both say "I'm here, I'm alive" without the need for words.

Calm returns, after the storm, in the midst of an ongoing battle.  
They will fight again, fire and ice, and they will win again.

They will return to love and live.  
For now, however, they are lost in the warm embrace, in the beating heart, in the breath that is finally present...

For now they just want to enjoy those lives they thought were lost forever...

For the moment they just want to go back to being the carefree kids who live on adventure...

For now, it's only Fairy Tail wizards who laugh, cry and live.

_Together_...

[313 words]

**Author's corner.**  
And here I am in the third chapter!  
Yeah, there's a bit of Gruvia in here too, but hey, I love them, so yes!  
I'll meet you tomorrow with the prompt **Unveil**.  
Thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoiler for those who have not finished the original manga!

**October 23rd: Unveil.**

The mystery is revealed, the secret _unveiled_. And you're there wondering who the person who stole your heart is.

A rosy-haired, kind, selfless, sometimes childish boy, or the most powerful demon, undisputed ruler of the underworld?

You are at a crossroads and you know you have to choose. It is not easy, and you know that, whatever you choose, there will be many difficulties to face. The heart has never betrayed you, since it took that leap in the chest, the first time he took you by the hand, leading you towards the life you never regretted.

The question is: Who made you fall in love?

The purest Dragon Slayer, or the evilest being that exists?

While you think about it -every now and then you come back to relive the past, without understanding why- he is there, his green eyes are looking at you, and the question he asked you -"What have you got?" he just asked you seeing you thoughtful- remains without any answer while you are still lost in memories.

"What do you see?" he asked you long ago, and "I see Natsu, just Natsu!" you answered smiling, more confident than ever. And that certainty returns now, as you approach him who looks at you bewildered -you feared you wouldn't see him again when he was gone, after you rewrote the book, and many times you still fear he may disappear- and you hug him....

"What's wrong Lu?" he asks, but you don't answer, burying his face in his sculpted chest. He hugs you, maybe understanding what came over you. Years have passed since that day, and you are still there, together, united as and maybe more than before. His heart beats, and there he hugs you, kisses your hair and swears that love once again. The one you swore when you wore the wedding rings in that cathedral, three years ago. There is that gold, pure and precious like your love, placed on your fingers, which caresses your skin reminding you of the indissoluble bond it represents...

Do you still remember that E.N.D.'s gone, and you relax as he comes off and picks you up. He takes you to the bed, lies down beside you and hugs you, and you let yourself be lulled by the beating of your hearts.

You don't remember why you got up, maybe a nightmare, maybe you were thirsty, but now it doesn't matter anymore.

Sleep takes you both, and another day gives way to the night that, dark and silent, watches over your dreams. It scrutinizes them, takes them and keeps them safe for you, while watching you, blessing your love and the future which, although full of obstacles, is there waiting for you, ready to be lived...

[458 words]

**Author's corner.**  
Well, what about? A bit of a sleepless night, but our dragon knows how to fix things, and without even knowing what happens.  
Ok I leave you and see you tomorrow with the prompt **War**.  
Thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it, if you haven't read chapter 545 of the manga you risk the spoiler :)

**October 24th: War.**

The _war_ was tough. The tears, the fear, the heart beating wildly while we fighting the enemy.

It's over now, but you're not the same anymore. Your brother, a brother you had just discovered, is gone forever, and although it was right, for him, for Mavis, for everyone, the suffering does not stop.

You cry, you hold me, and I reciprocate. I can't give you all the strength you need, because I too am still shock, but I try and it seems enough for you, because I feel the tears on my neck stop coming down. You don't leave me and we stay this way, after the battle, maybe the biggest one of our life, tight in an embrace that smacks of home, of family.

We are here, as everyone celebrates the return of the Dragon Slayers and the defeat of the dragon of destruction, regardless of Happy's possible jokes in seeing us embraced.

We must also live for those who are no longer there. We know, but now it's time to cry and let off steam. Later we will return to smile, to live. Now, however, we remain embraced here. I'm here Natsu, I'm not leaving, and I know you won't leave either.

Forever together. Forever the Natsu team. Forever the strongest team in Fairy Tail...

"I'm home" you keep repeating, and yes Natsu, you are home. You are not E.N.D.

You are no longer, and I never believed you were, even before rewriting that book...

You're at home Natsu...

[251 words]

**Author's corner.**  
Well, here we are also at 24!  
Happy would have had material to tease them for at least a month (and I would have died happy: 'D) if it had been like this XD  
Anyway, I think I have to leave you.  
Thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	6. Moonlight

**October 25th: Moon.**

White, shining, surrounded by stars that, although bright, do not dare to affect its splendid beauty. The purity that the _Moon_ radiates is reflected in those brown eyes, and you look, as if it were the most beautiful work in the world.

But for you it is, no one is like that blonde girl, met by chance a few years ago. Nobody smiles at you like she does. No one has ever been able to do what she did to you.

You come to think that he has bewitched you, yet if so, you reason, you are not sure you want to break this wonderful spell...

You are there, lying between those sheets, red like the passion that overwhelmed you a little while ago, and you look at her. Unaware that you're awake, she smiles at the stars, talks to her parents up there, thanks them for putting you in her path, and you mentally join her, thanking them for giving birth to such a beautiful creature.

You sit up slowly on the bed and hug her from behind. She just winces but then lets herself be rocked by you. Stay like this for who knows how long, looking at that sky that seems to shine with the reflected light of your own love.

You two stay there, sleep does not want to arrive, and maybe the sky is so beautiful that even Morpheus has stopped to look at it. Well so, you think, such a beautiful night is a shame to spend it sleeping. This show, this atmosphere, everything that surrounds you is something too beautiful to give it up.

Goodnight Moon, goodnight stars, goodnight love...

It is such a beautiful night that it is worth living awake...

[289 words]

**Author's corner.**  
And here we are at 25!  
A sleepless night here too huh? If Morpheus stopped to look at it he did well, there are nights that are so beautiful * ^ *  
*coff coff* only to collapse from sleep the following day *coff coff*  
Oh well, now I leave you, thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	7. Bewitched

  
**October 26th: Spell.**

A magic!

An ancient and complicated _spell_!

That's what that blonde wizard did to you, surely with the help of some star sprits of hers...

You, the ruler of the underworld, the absolute lord of all that evil and rotten in the world, now find yourself constantly thinking of those big chocolate eyes, so deep that, even in the midst of the flames of your own, dark, kingdom , you can see the most beautiful constellations.

Even the ones that your green eyes, as humans, had never been able to scrutinize, and which now almost blind you, although they are not there...

You are sitting on that throne that you have missed for centuries, that has always belonged to you, looking at that place of which you are the undisputed ruler. Before you the demons at your service, ready to attack that Guild of second-rate wizards. This time those chocolate eyes will be your enemies, and that body of yours will fight against those who, for years, have been your companions, _his_ companions...

"As I have already told you, I will take care of the sorceress of the stellar spirits. Let no one dare to touch her!" you tell them, they nod in response. You want to be the one to face it, he attempted to rewrite the book, failing, but now you are still tied. You can feel his devastated soul and you put a hand to your chest, as if the heart you don't have hurt you. It must be the effect of this strange spell, you think. You'll catch her and make her talk, even if you torture her, you'll make her undo this magic!

The very thought of being able to harm her breaks you. It must be that boy wizard who, still latent in you, makes you think so.

Tomorrow you will attack, and the battle between Fairy Tail and Tartaros will repeat itself, but they will not be the winners. A strange sense of despondency assails you, and you know who to blame it.

_That damned wizard!_

He try to rebel again, but in time it will disappear completely and you will be free from that pain in the ass.

Yes, when you break this magic. "I'm coming to get you Lu!" you whisper when your servants are gone, getting hold of that nickname that, you must admit, you like. Good match, you congratulate _him_ for giving it to her, taking you - because this is what E.N.D., the ruler of the underworld, does, takes without asking and even less thanking - even the right to pronounce the nickname given to him by the ice princess.

A smile spreads across your face as you think that soon that little blonde girl would be in your hands...

Maybe you could even take what that match was stupid enough to let slip...

[475 words]

**Author's corner.**  
Hi!  
Yes, late, it would already be 27 (Italy) but let's move on!  
So this is more of an EndLu than a NaLu but ok(?)  
And since it would also be Jerza Day, so happy Jerza Day!🎉💕  
Well, now I leave you, and expect a little something for our Jerza too, so stay tuned👀  
Thanks for the kudos and the readings, and thanks for reading this chapter.  
Bye❤️


	8. An evening like many others

**October 27th: Ancient.**

An evening like many others.

In your house, after your last mission, she just came out of the bathroom, you are waiting for her, sitting on the bed.

You look at her, gazing at the body covered by the white towel, and that you more than once have had the pleasure of tasting...

The long golden hair, the deep eyes, the peach skin - damn if you're lucky, your Lu is perfect - the shoulders, the waist, the hips, the slender legs...

Legs.

And that's where the anger comes over you....

You jump to your feet and approach, grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her with her back to the wall. Too much is the bewilderment of what your eyes have seen. The deep cut that, cursed, dares to show itself on the white skin of the thigh.

It had to be easy...

And yet that damned bandit had dared to take it out on her, hurting her more than once in a fight in which your partner stood up.

She had defeated him, and you, as soon as you got rid of the other thug, you had reached her while giving the final blow to the opponent, knocking him out. She had various injuries, nothing of some kind, and quickly healed by the Dragon Slayer of the wind. The anger had subsided a little - you even kicked the wretch in the stomach before the guards arrived and while the blonde was not looking. It wasn't fair to hit someone already on the ground, but he had dared too much for you not to punish him - but now that wound...

"Why?" a growl more than a question, but you're hardly thinking anymore. The proof of your failure today, and that little voice that, malignant, reminds you how unworthy you are to meet your duty as a dragon. How unable you are to protect your partner...

"It was too deep and Wendy was tired. But it doesn't hurt so much, I can wait until tomorrow, and then I just have to disinfect it ... Natsu don't worry." she tries to calm you down, noticing your dark gaze and feeling your hand caress the skin around the wound. You touch her gently, unlike the left, which has harpooned the other thigh in desperation.

You lower yourself, driven by instinct, and bring yourself to the height of the wound. Without thinking about it, and trying to ignore the attraction of that very intimate point of the blonde - she started to tremble at feeling you so close and it would be enough for you to push aside the spongy fabric a little to yield, ending up doing something that, although teasing you, you have something else to think about - and bring your face to where the torn skin is, starting to run your tongue over it.

Return that _ancient_ dragon instinct, the one that both your father and your blonde teacher told you about, and act as if that gesture could really erase that damn mark.

It's amazing how sweet and delicate you can be, and at the same time impetuous as your usual, in that moment when neither of you talks, too absorbed by something that seems to be yours alone, that no one else can understand.

Something that seems to have kidnapped your reason...

You, faithful dragon of the blonde princess. Mystical being whose foolish minstrels have extolled the ferocity...

She, the reason of life of a lucky idiot. To be ethereal, more wonderful than the entire firmament...

After a while she relaxes at your touch, although the blush has taken hold of her angelic face. Been together for a year, yet she still lets herself go to the blushes of the early days. How much you love when it happens...

You stand up and put your hands on her thighs. You hoist her up, backing back just enough to sit on the bed, straddling her on your legs and burying your face in the hollow of her neck. Feel the white hands dip into your rosy hair, slowly massaging your scalp...

Take a deep breath to impress the fruity scent into your nostrils again. These are the moments you prefer, besides those of the most intense passion, and taking away the anger that causes you that wound.

You begin to calm down little by little, impressing more and more of that peach essence in your heart, you let yourself be lulled by the beating of her heart and her hands that now fall on your shoulders.

An evening like many others...

[764 words]

**Author's corner.**  
So, here too I humbly ask forgiveness for the delay. I had to publish it on the 27th and instead...  
As I explained to you under the Jerza, for various problems I was unable to publish in time🥺 Sorry again🙏  
Anyway, here is also the eighth chapter. Only two are missing at the end of this collection. So, since I think I've said it all, I'll meet you tomorrow with the next prompt.  
Thanks for reading.  
Bye❤️


	9. Shadow

**October 30th: One bed.**

_One bed_ , that bed....

You lie there waiting for he to arrive, as long ago, how have you been doing since you met him....

Wait, with the window open. It's the middle of winter and you are literally freezing, but the window is open...

You keep hoping, even though part of you tells you you should stop. Live your life, others did it, _he_ did it...

You cry, wetting the pillow.  
You cry, like every night for a year now, and the tears exhaust you, until you collapse.  
You come to close your eyes and let yourself go to dreams, which for you are no longer such since that day, when you read those words...

You have now fallen victim to fatigue, and you don't realize that a black shadow has just entered your apartment, that of Crocus, where you now live, or rather, you _try_ to live your life.

You do not notice that that shadow slowly approaches your bed, it scrutinizes you, observes your face asleep and still wet with tears.  
He wrinkles his nose at the salty smell in the air, placing his companion's sleeping body on the armchair and covering it with his cloak to prevent him from freezing.

He closes the window and lies down next to you. He dries your tears with his light hands and hugs you.

Maybe you feel the warmth enveloping you, and a tender smile shows up on your face.  
You, in the slight half-sleep that still persists, don't distinguish the dream from reality well, believing that's only one of the many nocturnal ravings that take you, in those evenings when the memories become particularly painful...

Maybe it's just a dream, but you don't want to open your eyes to see yourself disappointed, you want to stay that way. In the morning you will discover that you were wrong -or maybe not- and only then you will think about the rest.

The world, now like those warm nights in Magnolia, no longer exists.  
You are there, you feel protected once again, and that's enough for you.

In the morning you will find out the truth, and maybe you will get angry. You will look at those emeralds, between anger and happiness, and only then will you decide what to do.

For now, sleep peacefully, dream peacefully, for the first time in months.

Sweet night Lucy Heartphilia, sweet as only he can dedicate her to you....

[405 words]

**Author's corner.**  
And here we are also at 30! There is only one day left to finish this adventure, and well, I just tell you that tomorrow's prompt is **Photograph**.  
What can I say more, see you tomorrow. Thanks for reading and happy Halloween!  
Bye❤️


	10. Together forever

**Bonus Day 3 - October 31st: Photograph.**

It took a moment, and now the whole Guild is immortalized in that box that now shows who smiled and who made gestures out of spite...  
after  
Jason, after a few days, finally published the article and everyone rushed to read it.

You snort, once again reading the description made about you. A fire-breathing wrecking-all dragon, that's how he painted you in the gossip-hungry public eye.

Lucy instead smiles, one of those smiles that warm your heart more than your own flames, when reading the part dedicated to her.

 _The beautiful star magician with golden hair, former model and journalist of the Weekly Sorcerer_ , begins the part of the article dedicated to her. It seems much more accurate than the others, perhaps too much - isn't that Jason set his sights on _your_ partner? - and you start to get nervous.

A wave of jealousy takes hold of you, once again you feel the need to grab her waist and tighten it around you. And you do, so impetuous that the magazine falls out of her hands, yet sweet enough to make her feel safe ...

She clings to you, knowing you too well. She is the only one who can keep you from losing your mind. She gives you a kiss on the forehead that you rub on the soft lips, keeping your eyes closed. You start to growl, but she continues and you relax, even if a little...

You are there, in the midst of the noises of the Guild, among those who are happy with the words dedicated to them, those who are disappointed because they do not feel represented enough. You are at the counter, where even the demoness has started to clean up, pretending not to see that scene that warms her heart.

Lucy doesn't speak, wait for you to calm down and let you rest your head on the prosperous chest while you listen to the sound of her heart.

Without you noticing it, the blonde returns to look at the magazine, now lying on the woody surface. Feel her heart go wild, but blame the embarrassment that still reigns in her many times over.

Yet you don't know that that heartbeat is due to the _photograph_ above the article...

There is the entire Guild pictured. Gray gestures behind your head -she remembers well what happened, and the bumps you had for two days after your quarrel, Elsa does not forgive, especially if his precious cake is at the expense of your squabbles...- while everyone is in position, smiling and waiting for the shot to be immortalized.

Look at your smiling expression. You hug her tightly -she still remembers your arms clasping her body, delicate but possessive- but you don't look towards the camera, you keep your emerald eyes on her face, which instead smiles towards the photographer.

 _A star so bright, it even leads dragons to admire it. But only one can have the right and honor to grasp it_.  
Thus ends the part dedicated to her, and she realizes that it is true, only one dragon has the right to grab her. Only you were able to grasp her and make her shine with new light thanks to the warmth of your fire...

She smiles and you leave worried. You've smelled her tears and you immediately ask her what happens. You can't stand to see her cry. "I'm just happy..." she answers hugging you and burying her face in your chest this time. You hug her to yourself as if she were your greatest treasure -in truth her always has been, it took you a while to make it happen, you stupid wrecking-all dragon- and you leave a tender kiss on her blond head.

The anger is gone, and now your only goal is to hug your partner, make her feel that you are here, that you will not leave, that you will always be there.

Because that's what you're going to do. You will be beside her. Do you remember? You told her, _together forever_...

[672 words]

**Angolo autrice.**  
Well, it seems that the concept of "see you tomorrow" has expanded a bit over time😅 Gomen🥺  
Oh well, however we have reached the end of this adventure, and I am happy to have lived it. I was really pleased to see all the readings and kudos this story has collected. Really, thanks to all of you💕  
For now, over and out, and who knows if we don't meet again for some other adventure, be it with our favorite fairies or someone else. Thanks, thanks, thanks again.  
Thanks everyone for reading. See you!  
Bye❤️


End file.
